The invention relates to an apparatus for inverting and transporting articles, more particularly an apparatus for consecutively inverting syringe sub-assemblies and transporting the same from a first station to a second station.
The term "syringe sub-assembly" or "sub-assembly" as used herein is intended to include a syringe vial, a hypodermic needle secured to an end of the vial and an annular flange at the other end thereof, and the term "syringe" is intended to include the combination of the sub-assembly with a plunger adapted for insertion into the vial for injecting a liquid medicament. A piston may be attached to an end of the plunger for providing a seal between the vial and the plunger.
In the past, syringes were used many times and sterilized after each usage. However, syringes are now generally sold in sterilized condition and are thrown away after one usage for the purpose of eliminating the trouble of sterilization. In some cases, the syringe as sold contains the liquid medicament.
The art of assembling and sterilizing the syringes or sub-assemblies is well developed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,985 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,826, apparatus is disclosed for uniting a plunger and a piston of a fully assembled hypodermic needle syringe, wherein the sub-assembly includes a needle sheath, the liquid medicament and the piston, and the plunger is attached to the piston by the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,210 discloses that the sub-assembly is cleaned, and thereafter the needle thereof is covered with the needle sheath, so that further steps, such as filling the vial with the liquid medicament and/or inserting the plunger can be effected, which is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,914.
In handling the sub-assemblies as stated above, the vials or sub-assemblies are arranged such that the needles thereof are pointed upwardly or downwardly for easily performing the various steps. Reorientation of the sub-assemblies may be required a plurality of times in completing the syringes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,113, there is disclosed an apparatus for simultaneously reorienting and transporting articles. The apparatus is satisfactory for changing the orientation of sub-assemblies having the needles pointed upwardly, but it is not suitable for changing the orientation thereof vice versa because a wheel having recesses for receiving the articles cannot properly support or transfer the articles to receiving means.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for inverting and transporting articles successively without limitation as to the initial orientation of the articles.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for successively inverting and transporting a plurality of articles at a time.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.